Jason Todd (Earth-9602)
, formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-9602 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Cybernetic augmentation, covers body, artificial right eye | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., agent of HYDRA | Education = | Origin = Red Hood, Deathlok, and Midnight were combined in a Marvel versus DC crossover (Human cyborg) | PlaceOfBirth = Somewhere in America | Creators = Chuck Dixon; Cary Nord; Mark Pennington; | First = Bruce Wayne: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Vol 1 1 | Death = Bruce Wayne: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Young S.H.I.E.L.D. recruit Jason Todd had a bright future with the international crime-fighting agency. He was personally mentored by both S.H.I.E.L.D. director Bruce Wayne and Moonwing (Dick Grayson). Although Todd was sometimes reckless, he was nonetheless chosen to become the new Moonwing when Dick Grayson temporarily left S.H.I.E.L.D. to attend Oxford University. As the new Moonwing, Jason Todd made a careless mistake that resulted in the death of another S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Summarily dismissed from the ranks of S.H.I.E.L.D., Jason Todd became furious with his mentors and blamed them for his disgrace. Soon after, Jason Todd was caught in an explosion when the psychotic villain known as Hyena (Creed H. Quinn) detonated a bomb in an attempt to kill Bruce Wayne and Dark Claw (Logan Wayne). Although his body was never recovered, S.H.I.E.L.D. presumed that Jason Todd died in the bomb blast. But Jason Todd survived, barely. He was left broken and gasping for life under the rubble of a building. His body was recovered by agents of the criminal organization known as HYDRA and his damaged body parts were replaced with robotic parts, transforming Jason Todd into the cyborg known as Deathlok. As Deathlok, Jason Todd became an agent of HYDRA. Inside the Green Skull's Hydra base Supreme, Deathlok participated in a coup led by Madame Cat (Selina Luthor) to overthrow Lex Luthor as Supreme Hydra. Deathlok looked on as Madame Cat seemingly killed her father by strangling him with her whip and then pledged allegiance to her as the new Supreme Hydra. Later, as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents attempted to launch a ground assault against Hydra Base Omega, Deathlok was one of the Hydra agents sent to engage the invading forces. On the battlefield, Deathlok soon spotted his former mentor Moonwing (Dick Grayson) and attacked him from behind. Deathlok revealed that he had been waiting a long time to destroy both Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne. Unmasking Moonwing, Deathlok accused Grayson and Wayne of abandoning him. Using his superhuman strength, Deathlok began to strangle Moonwing because he wanted to see Dick Grayson broken and gasping (just as Jason Todd was left after the Hyena's bomb exploded). But before Deathlok was able to kill Moonwing, Colonel Nick Fury and Sergeant Joe Rock commandeered an aircraft and shot Deathlok several times in the back. Although he felt sorry for Jason Todd, Dick Grayson once again left him for dead so that he could continue the assault on Hydra Base Omega. | Powers = After his transformation into the cyborg known as Deathlok, Jason Todd's abilities, including his strength, were enhanced to superhuman levels | Abilities = Jason Todd is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant and possesses keen detective skills | Strength = Superhuman | Weaknesses = None known | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = }} Category:Deathloks Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Oxford University Student